Certain areas of the country which border rivers and/or gulfs or oceans have been protected from the devastating effects of floods and storm surges through construction of miles of inland levee systems. Such construction is expensive and ongoing. While occurrence of natural disasters such as 100 year floods and 100 year hurricanes is unpredictable at best, protection must be afforded to lives and property of the population which can be affected by these disasters. Much of the present levee system, for example that built to protect the low-lying areas of southern Louisiana, has been judged to be in need of re-engineering or improvement.
My provisional application, U.S. Ser. No. 60/814,106, filed Jun. 14, 2006, all disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to one approach for levee construction using geotextile material. A need continues to exist for a relatively quick, efficient way to mitigate the damaging force of storm surges to vulnerable low-lying areas behind existing or new levee systems.